Goodbye Stranger
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Goodbye Stranger... – sussurrou ainda de olhos fechados. – Essa música combina com você, Meg.' - #RIPMeg!


**Goodbye Stranger**

_... Mas lembre-se que passei um tempo no seu cadáver ambulante, conheço seus pensamentos e sentimentos tristinhos. – Sam voltou seus olhos para ela.

_Isso é assustador. – ele comentou, Meg sorriu.

_Aqui está o que me lembro. – continuou, sem se importar que ele fosse protestar. – Lá no fundo, em partes que você nunca deixa ver a luz do dia, você quer viver uma vida longa e normal, longe das velhas coisas assustadoras como eu.

Sam sentia-se exposto, sentia-se como um tesouro sendo arrancado do conforto do profundo navio afundado no oceano, não gostava de sentir-se assim, mas afinal, era Meg.

_Eu quero. – confirmou. – Sabe, eu passei o ano passado com... Alguém, e... Agora eu sei que isso é perfeitamente possível.

_Espera... Foi assim que você passou o ultimo ano? Com uma garota? Vergonhoso. – disse, rindo por dentro, achando que Sam deveria mesmo se distanciar de coisas como ela.

_Sabe, que tal nós apenas esperarmos quietos?

_Como era o nome dela? – perguntou, interessada. – Você não confia em mim nem com um nome? Se me cortar eu não sangro, Sam? – queria saber. – Então uma garota te tirou de verdade das caçadas, hein? É uma criatura rara essa aí. – Sam suspirou, Amélia era. – Me conta... Como você conheceu esse unicórnio?

Sam contou, narrou todo o seu ultimo ano, o melhor ano de sua vida, contou sobre o cachorro que os aproximara, contou sobre tudo, disse a Meg o quanto amava Amélia, contou o quanto sua vontade de voltar era grande.

_Espere... Agüenta aí. Tem uma parte que não entendi. Você atropelou um cão e parou. Por que? – lhe parecia meio absurdo, haviam tantos humanos que não se importavam.

_Dessa história toda, foi isso que você estranhou? – perguntou, nunca saberia como a mente dela funcionava.

_Eu ouvi o resto. – disse como se fosse obvio. – Você se apaixonou por um unicórnio. – Sam não podia acreditar que tinha se aberto com ela. – Foi bonito, depois triste, depois mais triste. – ele olhou para cima passando a mão pelo cabelo, realmente não acreditava. – Eu ri, eu chorei, subiu um vomitinho. – mas então ela mudou o tom de voz. – E para ser sincera, eu meio que entendo.

Sam virou para ela, não sabia se podia acreditar ou se era apenas mais uma piada.

_Sério? – perguntou, ainda desconfiado e ela pareceu desconfortável.

_Temos companhia. – ela desconversou, mas ele sabia de _quem_ ela falava.

Crowley apareceu, se desenrolou uma conversa meio maluca que Sam tentava entender, mas não conseguia ao todo. Por fim, Meg lhe mandou entrar, lhe mandou salvar Dean, sabia que ela estava fazendo isso para poder acabar com Crowley. Ou pelo menos tentar.

_Salve seu irmão... E meu unicórnio. – ela se referia a Castiel, mesmo sabendo que o sentimento não era recíproco.

Sam guardaria para sempre na memória o modo como ela disse aquilo, nunca um demônio pareceu tão sincero. Quando saíram, olhou para trás e viu Meg acertar Crowley, mas não tinha sido o suficiente, o Rei do inferno acabou por matá-la.

Teria que contar a Castiel o que ela tinha feito, com certeza contaria da próxima vez que visse o anjo, mas então teve aquela conversa com o irmão.

_Então, o que aconteceu? – perguntou. – Quero dizer, Cas tocou a tabua e ela deu reset no programa de fabrica dele ou algo assim?

_Não sei. E não me importo. – o irmão respondeu, mas Sam o conhecia como ninguém, Sam sabia.

Sentiu-se culpado quando o irmão disse que não agüentava mais mentiras. De ninguém. Sabia que aquilo tinha sido para ele, mas ainda estava pensando sobre o fato da tal ligação entre Castiel e o céu ter se rompido. Chegou à conclusão mais óbvia. Dean era quem tinha quebrado o controle do tal anjo que estava em Castiel.

Fechou os olhos e fingiu dormir no banco do Impala enquanto ouvia a música que o irmão havia colocado.

_Goodbye Stranger... – sussurrou ainda de olhos fechados. – Essa música combina com você, Meg.

* * *

**N/a:** Achei que ela merecia uma fic só dela, afinal ela foi um dos demônios que eu mais gostei, não, pêra! Ela é o único demônio que eu gostei. Bem, adeus Meg, eu vou sentir falta porque você era demais. Só uma pequena homenagem a ela =D

**#RipMeg**


End file.
